


To Belong

by Jadzia_Bear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Crossover, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant James Barnes of the starship Enterprise knows how important it is to find somewhere to belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melifair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/gifts).



> For melifair, for prompting me to write Bucky/Jaylah.
> 
> Set at the end of Star Trek: Beyond, just after Scotty tells Jaylah there's a spot at Starfleet Acadamy for her if she wants it. Also, let's just pretend that they already know about the Borg in the Kelvin timeline, because the parallels between being assimilated and being a brainwashed supersoldier were just too good to pass up.

James watches as Scotty gets drawn back into the crowd, leaving Jaylah sitting on the couch contemplating the PADD in her hands.

"It's a good place, Starfleet," he offers, drawing closer. "If you're willing to work hard, if you're looking for somewhere to belong."

She looks up at him. "I work hard. I want...to belong."

Her accent is compelling, somehow rich and full, yet clipped and brusque. There's the smallest hint of vulnerability in those last two words, though. He nods with more understanding than she can know.

"May I?" he asks, gesturing to the spot beside her on the couch.

With a curt nod, she permits him to sit.

He introduces himself with a friendly smile. "Lieutenant James Barnes."

"Jaylah."

The black and white patterns on her face are striking--gorgeous--but he tries not to stare too much. Jaylah, though, makes no attempt whatsoever to disguise her open appraisal of the cybernetic implants running down the length of each finger of his left hand.

"Borg, yes?" she asks.

"Yeah." He flexes his fingers but resists the urge to hide them away within a curled fist. He has nothing to be ashamed of.

"And you belong? In Starfleet?" There's a thread of hope in her question.

"Yeah." He takes a sip of his beer. "It was hard at first, moving past what I'd been through, learning to be a person again. But they helped me, they made me family."

By coincidence, Steve chooses that moment to glance over at him from across the room. They share a quick smile, then Steve turns back to his conversation with Thor, taking a measured sip from the metal flask in his hand as he does so.

Jaylah considers this. "I think maybe I have become...too hard. Like animal, just surviving. But if James can belong, maybe Jaylah can belong too."

James grins, enjoying the resolute jut of her chin. "I have no doubt."

He wants to toast her decision, but every single one of the dozen or so glasses in front of her is empty.

"That stuff not working for you?" he asks, nodding towards the forest of stemware.

"My edge is still on," she confirms.

"I know something that might help you with that."

Her brows lift in interest.

James catches Steve's eye and waves him over. "It's from a planet called Asgard."


End file.
